In the design, construction, and presentation of many electrical and electronic circuits of all sorts, the use of inductive elements is relied upon for a variety of electrical circuit reactance purposes. Generally, in many alternating current circuits over a wide range of frequencies, but usually below one MHz, the use of inductors is required to counteract apparent negative resistance as such might appear in electrical terms to a source of alternating current electrical energy. For example, power factor correction circuitry for use in association with various kinds of motor control or lighting control circuits will require the use of inductive elements. Other typical circuits can include power electronics such as power supplies for a variety of electrically operating devices, or any such circuit which requires the use of a filter tank circuit to reduce variation of power factor values, and to diminish any electric noise generated or transmitted back to a power source.
Currently available inductors have a number of characteristics which have been, heretofore, difficult to avoid because the use of inductors has been required. For example, current inductors are bulky, hard to mount, expensive, and have poor tolerance—that is, the specific inductance reactance of any particular inductor might range as much as 10% to 20% of its rated value. For inductors that have tolerances in the range of 1% of rated value, the prices are significantly higher than inductors with poorer tolerance.
In general, prior art inductors require a core around which a number of windings or coils of wire such as copper wire are placed. Even with automated equipment, the production of inductors is expensive; and if inductors that have very little tolerance with respect to their rated value are required, the inductors might be required to have been manually constructed or at least manually adjusted.
Generally, a core has been required to be present in inductors, especially those relying on the permeability of the core as compared with the permeability of air to make the inductor much smaller. The cores must first be manufactured, and then the inductor wound on the cores; and thus, the inductor is both bulky and expensive. Usual cores have been ferromagnetic or permalloy, and they are thus relatively heavy due to the density of the core material. Still further, depending on the core material being used, there may be excessive eddy currents that are developed, and the hysteresis or gauss curves may be very non-linear. Even further, different materials for the core may be required depending on the intended operating frequency at which the inductor will be used. This may increase the necessity for higher inventory amounts of inductors, even though they may have the same inductive ratings; and, once again, the requirement for differing core materials adds to the cost of production and acquisition of inductors.
For a variety of reasons, inductors that are presently available may be presented in a variety of configurations. For example, the cores may be torrodial. The cores may have E-shaped core or H-shaped core configurations, or the cores may be wound on a post or bobbin, so that in all events the inductors are quite bulky. Without the addition of a mounting frame, or unless the inductors are cast or potted into a lacquer or other potting material, presently available inductors are difficult to mount, and they may be somewhat fragile in that they may be incapable of withstanding severe shocks.
If an inductor having a specific reactive value, within quite tight tolerance levels is required, that inductor must have a specific and controlled gap—which would be determined according to the manner in which the inductor is constructed—and creating a specific and controlled gap may be quite labor intensive and thus expensive.
A need exists for a device to save electric energy. The device should be composed from a combination of specials resins and magnetism that gives the device the capacity to save more energy compared to other conventional devices.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.